


Couldn't Be Happier

by remorseofthedead



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorseofthedead/pseuds/remorseofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper moves to a new school and meets Luffy and the crew. He falls hard for a certain green-haired swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time we met, it was my first day at my new high school. I had accidentally bumped into someone and they decided that they, along with three of their friends, had to teach me a lesson, even though I did apologize. I was curled up in a ball, trying to protect as much of my body as I could, as they continuously beat me and stomped on me. Suddenly the hits stopped coming, cautiously opening my eyes, I was in terrified fascination as a big green-haired boy beat them all up and sent them running away. I flinched and pulled my knees closer to my chest as he turned towards me, sure that I would be next. But he just asked if I was okay, before reaching his hand out and helping me up.

The second time we met it was much the same and just a couple of weeks later. Some of the older, and much larger students decided that there was something about me that they didn't like. So, they had me cornered in the bathroom, beating me while jeering words that I couldn't hear over the pounding of my heart. But suddenly they stop and I look up to once again find the green-haired boy, once again, saving me. He once again, helped me up before walking away.

A few days after that, I learned that his name was Roronoa Zoro, a sophomore and captain of the kendo club. I found myself constantly watching him whenever we were in the same room, which wasn't as often as I would have like, seeing as I was just a freshman.

A couple of months into school, I met Usopp, completely by chance. We had walked into each other one evening at school. After helping him pick up his papers, mostly artwork, he began telling me an amazing story about some adventure he had went on, it was obviously fake but enjoyable nonetheless. A couple of days later, he introduced me to Luffy, who claimed that we were going to be best friends within seconds of meeting. But that was okay with me, I never did have many friends.

The weekend after meeting Luffy, I was invited to his house to meet the rest of his friends and spend the night. I nervously knock on his door, I was feeling anxious, I had never spent the night at someone else's house before. It took no time for the door to fly open and I was pulled into a hug before I could get a word in. He greets me happily before dragging me into his house, kicking the door closed. Dragging me into the living room, I am instantly greeted by Usopp, before I look around. I vaguely recognized most people, but didn't know any of their names, they were all older than me. My eyes widen in shock and I let out a little gasp as I notice Zoro sitting on the floor leaning against the far wall. I notice his eyes widen slightly as well, before it quickly changed back to his typical bored expression. Introductions were quickly made and we sat around playing video games and goofing off. Although Zoro was pretty quite at the beginning of the night, Luffy insisted that he was shy, after a few hours he began talking as well. It was the most fun I had ever had, and I loved actually getting to spend time with Zoro, instead of watching him from afar.

After that night, we all began spending more time together. We would hang out at each other's houses or go to the movies or the mall. I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Though, every time I got near Zoro, my heart would start racing and I wouldn't be able to keep myself from staring. I think I was falling in love with him, at least that is what Usopp told me that all meant, of course I didn't tell him exactly who I felt that way around. I hope no one finds out that.

Although Usopp and Luffy were my best friends, I was pretty close to Zoro as well. He would always listen to me talk about pretty much anything and would constantly encourage me to follow my dream of becoming the best doctor ever, which didn't make me happy at all. I found myself spending a lot of time with Zoro, watching his kendo practices or going to his tournaments, sometimes I worried that I was being a little too obvious, but he didn't seem to mind me being there so I guess it was okay.

Shortly after Christmas, I was once again cornered by a group of upperclassmen. They began by simply taunting me, calling me a 'pansy' or a 'fag' and other derogatory words. After a couple of minutes, the hitting began. They were punching and kicking any place they could reach. I curled into a ball, making myself as small a target as possible. But they just continued laughing, occasionally yelling out another name and beating on me. I kept waiting for someone to hear all of the noise and come save me, but I knew it wasn't going to happen, Zoro hadn't come to school today. Feeling a sharp kick to my stomach, I began coughing, blood pouring out of my mouth. This caused the group to laugh louder and begin to attack more viciously. No longer having the strength to stay curled in my ball, much less move at all, I simply lay there, tears, snot, spit and blood running down my face. The world turns black seconds later.

I open my eyes, blinking in confusion at the white room. After a few seconds, I realize that I am in a hospital room. Looking around, I notice that I am attached to multiple machines and have an I.V. attached to my arm. I smile brightly, noticing that the only other occupant of my room is Zoro, curled up in a chair asleep. I gasp in shock, when I look at the clock that says it is 5 in the morning. Why would he be here so early? Shouldn't he be at home, sleeping comfortably in his bed? I wonder, shifting around which just causes me to grunt in pain. I turn my head and watch as he slowly blinks his eyes open, no doubt being woken up by my movements, which makes me feel slightly guilty. He looks around confused trying to find what could have woken him, until his eyes roam over me, causing him to do a double take. He jumps up suddenly, smiling brightly and quickly makes his way to my bed. He asks how I am doing and tells me that I had been out for a couple of days, everyone else had also visited me while I was out and had promised to come back again today. He talks to me for a while, until my yawns start to becoming really frequent and my eyes begin to droop. He pats me on the head and tells me to get some sleep, before walking back his chair and instantly falling asleep. Smiling slightly, I close my eyes and drift off.

The next time I wake up, I find the room full of people. I open my mouth to greet them, since none of them have noticed my waking, but all that comes out is painful coughs. They all turn their head toward me, and someone hands me a glass of water. They all begin talking, asking how I was feeling and telling me everything that had happened in the last couple of days. After about an hour, a nurse comes in and tells everyone to leave for a few minutes, while she runs some tests. Assuring me that I was healing nicely and that there were no complications, she left the room. I was surprised when the only person that reentered the room was Luffy. He quickly told me that everyone had went to get food, but he wasn't allowed to go since they were afraid he would eat it all on the way back. He suddenly looks at me seriously and sits on the side of my bed. He tells me that Zoro has been feeling guilty that he wasn't there to help me. He had rushed to the hospital as soon as he had found out and has refused to leave my side since. I ask Luffy why Zoro would feel guilty. But all he does is smile slightly, nowhere close to his usual grin, before standing up right as everyone else rushed in with food.

Everyone, save for Zoro, who was currently in the shower, had just left. We had spent hours just joking around and laughing. But visiting hours ending and only one person was allowed to stay after that. I had decided to confront Zoro on his guilt. As soon as he comes out of the small bathroom, he sees me looking at him and takes a seat in the uncomfortable looking chair next to my bed. He looks at me silently, patiently waiting for me to tell him whatever is on my mind. I open and close my mouth a few times before finally getting the words out. I quietly tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty, that it wasn't his fault I got beat up all the time and that he didn't have to protect me. I wasn't angry with him or anything. I had hoped that I would make him feel better, but I seemed to have just made things worse. He looks down sadly, before gently shaking his head. He tells me that he knows it isn't his job, but that he hates seeing me in pain, he has since the first time he met me. Opening my mouth to respond, I am silenced by lips covering my own. I shyly kiss back, not believing that this was really happening. That was the beginning of our relationship.

We told the crew a few months later, they all seemed really happy for us, which I was thankful for, have been worried that they would hate us. Our relationship was really rocky at first, neither of us having ever been in a relationship before, but I had never been happier. We went on dates, and went to dances. We met each other's families and began staying at one of our houses together every weekend. Years passed and I watched him graduate. As he was packing his bags for college, I felt a twinge of sadness at not only losing my boyfriend, but all my friends as well. I was also slightly afraid he would find someone better and leave me. But he called every day and visited every weekend without fail.

The first time he had told me he loved me was at my high school graduation. I was so happy, I burst into tears and was unable to speak to tell him that I felt the same. But he just laughed and pulled me into a hug smiling brightly. A few months later, I had my bags packed and was headed to college, sadly a different one than Zoro's. It made things more difficult for us, not being able to talk as much or see each other as often, but we made it work.

We had our ups and downs. We have fought a lot. Have shared tears and laughter…and now, standing here at the alter, stuttering through my vows to the man I love more than anything in the world, I think back on everything we have been through, the good and the bad and realize that I wouldn't change any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s wrong, Chopper?” I jump slightly looking over at Zoro, who I thought was busy cleaning his swords.

“What…what do you mean?” I ask trying to feign confusion, while fidgeting slightly. I hear him sigh before he carefully sets his swords down and makes his way to the couch I was sitting on. He takes a seat next to me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. 

“You have been acting weird since you went to Usopp’s a week ago…Did something happen?” he asks, pulling away slightly and staring intently at me. My eyes widen when I realize what he was insinuating and I begin frantically shaking.

“What? How could you think something like that, Zoro? I would never cheat on you! You should know that!” I insist starting to grow slightly frantic. He looks at me confused for a second before beginning to laugh.

“Chopper, I didn’t mean anything like that. I know that you would never cheat, you’re too nice for anything like that, and god knows that Usopp would never cheat on Sanji. I was just wondering if Usopp or Sanji did something to upset you,” he says chuckling slightly before planting a kiss on the top of my head. I stare down, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. “Now, will you tell me what is wrong? Or do I have to go beat it out of long nose or the shitty cook?” I look up at him in shock before letting out a nervous giggle. I guess there was no hiding it anymore. There was no doubt in my mind that he would in fact go to Sanji and Usopp and I didn’t want to put them in an awkward situation like that.

Taking a deep breath, I decide to just get it over with. “You know how I haven’t been feeling well the last few weeks?” he nods his head, his gaze quickly becoming concerned. “I…I had Usopp go to the doctor with me, I really didn’t want to go alone but I didn’t want to worry you if it was nothing….Doctorine ran a bunch of tests, but wasn’t able to find anything wrong. But…But then she told me that there was one other thing she could run, but said that she didn’t see how that one would come out positive…” I trail off, suddenly feeling more nervous. 

I fidget slightly, pulling away from him. He stares at me, his eyes filled with confusion, concern and a little bit of hurt. “What…what I am going to tell you will be pretty shocking. I…I don’t know how it happened and neither does Doctorine….But she ran all of the tests she could and they all came back positive, so there is no mistaking it….” I trail off again, not really know how to actually say it. 

“What is it, Chopper? Is there something wrong? Are you sick or hurt in some way?” he asks, laying his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. 

I shake my head slightly. “I’m not hurt…or sick really….I’m not really sure if something is wrong or not…It…it really depends on how you look at it…” I say nervously, which only causes him to look even more confused. “I…I’m pregnant, Zoro” I quickly whisper out before squeezing my eyes shut, afraid to see a look of disgust or anger on his face. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes as I felt his strong arms wrap around me and me close to him.

“Seriously, Chopper? You’re not joking, right?…I’m….I’m really going to be a father?…we are really going to have a kid?” he asks breathlessly. I look up at him happily noticing the surprised but excited look on his face. I nod my head and cuddle against him.

“You’re really okay with this?…With having a baby with me?” I ask tentatively, burying my face in his strong chest. I feel his arms tighten around me before he lays his head on top of mine. 

“Of course I am Chopper. You’ll be an amazing parent…I had honestly never thought that we would have a child and I’m not sure that I really know how to be a father, but we will figure it out.”

“What are we going to tell the others?…I mean, Usopp is the only one who knows…unless of course, he told Sanji. Do you think they will be okay with it?….What if they think I am weird and hate me?” I ask nervously, snuggling closer to Zoro. 

“We are supposed to meet up with everyone this weekend at Luffy‘s, we can tell them then…and if they say anything bad, I’ll slice them up,” Zoro replies causing me to giggle slightly. “But they have never been the type to hate a friend for something like this,” I nod my head, feeling slightly better. 

As Saturday arrives, my nerves begin to flare again. I know that I shouldn’t be so nervous, but I can’t help but think what if. As we walk to Luffy’s house, I hold tightly to Zoro’s hand, hoping it will comfort me at least a little. He squeezes back, sending me a quick smile as we start up the driveway. Before we even reach the door, it flies open and Luffy comes rushing out, pulling us both into a tight hug. 

After we greet him, we make our way inside, noticing that we were the last people to arrive, although that isn’t really unusual. Zoro takes a seat on the couch as I rush over to start talking to Usopp. We sit around talking, goofing off and playing games. As it gets close to the time people begin to leave, I make my way over to Zoro, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. We had agreed that I would be the one to tell everyone, but I wanted to be near him for support. He gets everyone’s attention and they all turn to face us.

“I….I have something to tell everyone. There isn’t really anyway I can explain it so that it makes sense, so I am just going to come out and say it…I’m pregnant….Zoro and I are having a baby.” I say quickly, staring down at my feet. I look up after I finish talking to see everyone, except Zoro and Usopp, staring at me in shock. I begin fidgeting slightly, hoping someone will say or do something. 

A few seconds later, Luffy bursts out laughing and begins screaming about how exciting it is. His reaction breaks everyone else out of their shock and they all begin congratulating us. Franky had tears streaming down his face and Brooke decided it was a good time to start singing as the girls dragged me away to talk excitedly with me. 

We got home much later than usual that night, Luffy insisting that Sanji prepare dinner for us all in celebration. Snuggling up against Zoro as we lay in bed, I let a small smile grace my lips as I begin softly running my hand over my stomach. My smile widens as a larger hand joins my own. Looking up at Zoro, I realize that my life is better than I could have ever imagined it being…and it was all thanks to him.


End file.
